Kawaii Kisai
by Jager Nod
Summary: This story revolves around the Diclonius, Number 15, or Akume. A.N. This has potential to be lengthy, but, that's up to you readers. Just let me know what you think. Also, Kawaii Kisai means Cute Genius.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do an OC Diclonius. I actually just wrote this cause I was bored, but it turned out to possibly be worth continuing. Let me know what you all think, suggestions, plot holes, etc. Should I give up or keep going? Just lemme know in a review.**

A cold, white, tiled room; that was all the young girl had known for over two years, and at the fragile age of eight, it was likely to leave an imprint upon her future personality. Both her arms and legs were chained to the wall that she laid against, that at times unknown to her she would sleep against. The wall in question was caked with dried blood; her own blood, which was spilt in the horrid tests and experiments she was subjected to weekly. She was not afforded the luxury of clothing, but in the last two years, she had grown accustomed to the cold wall against her skin.

In order to keep her from stinking the room up too badly, people would open the door and spray her down with cold water. Daily, these same people would give her a small ration of food and drinking water. These people, they were humans, unlike her. She knew what they called her, or rather, called her kind. She, and the others like her, were known to be Diclonii.

The Diclonius are fairly easy to tell apart from average humans. They are typically very pale, as they rarely, if ever, venture out into the sunlight. Their natural hair color ranges from light pink to a deep red that resembles blood. The same range of colors occurs in their eyes as well. Most notable of all however is two cat ear like protrusions that are on the top of their heads, or as they are commonly called, horns. The Diclonius also are in possession a few unique abilities that further distance them from humans. Aside from their ability to sense one another over great distances, they also have vectors. Commonly around one and a half, to even three meters in length (obviously some are even longer or shorter), they are invisible to the human eye. The vectors are similar to arms, and are controlled telepathically. They can be vibrated at high speeds to cut through objects, or they can simply be used to smash, tear, grab, throw, etc... This ability alone terrifies humans, but what drives them to experiment upon the Diclonii, and treat them as if they are no more than animals, is the instinct shared by all Diclonii. That instinct... Is to exterminate the human race.

The young girl looked up across the room, towards the window through which the scientists would "observe" her. Just then, she heard a noise at the door to her room. Suddenly, the door opened. There was a man in the center, with a hose. Beside him were two large guards, both armed with dangerous looking guns. The hose began spraying water, very high pressure water. This was her routine wash. She cringed her eyes away, and held up her hands to protect her face. The men showed no pity, and at the same time, no enjoyment. They saw it simply as a job.

Though she had a body of an eight year old girl, mutations aside, she had a mind far beyond what any eight year old child could ever hope for, and beyond what any eight year old child would ever wish for. The girl, number 15, was a genius.

Most would go insane within three or four years at the facility she was forced to live in. She however, was also very creative. In the days she wasn't being tortured, she would entertain herself with her imagination. She would play through entire lifetimes. She would also play through means of escape.

This is the story through Number 15's POV. Just a little bit of into, the letters that are Italic represent her thoughts, and her mind has long since fused together with the murderous mind that exists in all Diclonius.

_Two more days... At the rate my vectors are gaining power, I should be able to escape alive in two more days... Perhaps I should give it an extra week though, just to be safe... They reach two and a half meters, and I can stop bullets already. Luckily, it occurred to me my situation might change if they discovered that... I'm so glad I've made my vector's growth appear so much slower than they actually have been. _

Suddenly, Number 15 heard some people talking outside her door, though it would normally be difficult to make out, her highly acute senses allowed her the secret liberty of listening, and learning. "Yeah, the boss says she should be able to block bullets within a month or so, that's if she keeps going like she has been." Another person responds, "Oh yeah? But that's just a handgun; it shouldn't be an issue against automatic weapons, right?" "Nope, not for another half a year." She makes out a sigh of relief.

_Oh, that's right... These humans are terrified of me. Well, of my kind in general I suppose. Hopefully I've made a bit of a name for myself. I've never hurt or killed anyone. I've never acted up, and I've always cooperated with these people... By now they have to trust me to some small degree at least. It is key to my escape, after all._

Just then she hears some noise from the window, and a light turns on. Inside steps a guard, a scientist, and a director. She can tell at once that the scientist is new, and is being shown a Diclonius for the first time. It is immediately apparent by his horrified expression towards her situation."What the hell is this?! You said you did tests here on a type of mutated human! You never said anything about chaining little girls up to a wall and torturing them!" In order to elicit more sympathy, she replaces her blank expression with a pained smile towards the man.

"This isn't just some little girl, it isn't even human. You have to come to understand that this is a part of a species whose sole purpose is the extermination of all of humanity. No matter how innocent she may seem now, believe me, if she was unchained and allowed to walk these halls, she wouldn't hesitate to kill the guards, the scientists, and even you whom have done nothing to her."

_Ugh, I think my heart just skipped a beat... Is this how they introduce new workers? I wish I could respond to those insults. It really hurts when they talk about me like I can't hear them. Still... In the last two years they've never introduced one using me. Could that mean that the previous example died...? Or... Escaped? I can't even tell, there are so many of us here that it's just a jumbled mess when I try to make out who is who._

The new scientist then continued, "Can I go in there and talk to her? I just cannot stand seeing someone like that, at least let me comfort her every once in a while." The director seemed shocked, "Do you realize what you are asking? What if she feels like killing you?" The director sighed after seeing the look of conviction on the man's face, "Fine, you can go, but two armed guards will go in with you." The man smiled, "Thanks."

_Really? Coming to see me, is he? Coming to comfort me? I can't kill him... No way. I better just be a good girl and act the way he expects me to act. At the very least, it should gain me a friend in this hellhole. Also, it may open up a much easier way of escape... _The girl repressed a sly grin, and was barely able to keep her face in its sad state.

After a couple of minutes, the door to her room opened, and two guards stood at the door, aiming at her carefully. _Hopefully neither of them has a finger that slips and shoots at me. It'll be hard to move the bullet without it being obvious that it was, in fact, moved by my vectors. _

Moments later, the new scientist walked in, and, to the young Diclonii's great surprise, he didn't stop at the door, he continued walking all the way to her, he wasn't even a full meter away when he kneeled down, smiled softly, and began talking. _What the hell is he thinking? Looks like those guards and the director watching behind the window are surprised as well... It's been ages since someone was this close to me..._

"Hi, I'm a new scientist working here, my name is Shin Beski. What's yours?" _I... I don't believe it. This is one lucky guy... If he had been taken to see any other Diclonius in this facility, and treated them like this... He'd be dead before he finished saying "Hi." Guess I better respond._

She put on her most innocent, pained smile, "H-Hi..." She cringed away from him in fear, giving him a sense of security, as well as making him feel all the more sorry for her. "My name... My name... I... I am number 15."

Her act worked, his face filled with pity, "It's okay, there's no need to be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you. And what's with this number business? That's not really your name, is it?" _It's really hard to not smile. This guy is so easy to manipulate. Hm... What next? _

"Th-They also sometimes... Sometimes they call me Akume. I think I had a different name... Before they brought me here... But I just can't remember." _Huh, I really can't remember. Never really seemed very important to me I guess. _

Shin smiled gently at her, "Well it's nice to meet you, Akume." _Let's see if this works. It's risky, but probably the best way to see if I can open a new escape route with this guy._

"Sh... Shin? Can I ask you a favor...? Please?" The director had heard that line before, even the guards recognized it. It always had something to do with the person being asked if they could die. Akume just hoped that she could get through with it before they acted. "I can't make any promises, but what do you need, Akume?" _Here it goes..._

"In the last two years since I've been here, no one has ever come this close to me. Just us being like this makes me warmer than I've been in a long time. Can you hug me? I can't remember what a hug feels like." Shin seemed a little surprised, but he didn't hesitate to do as she had asked.

Due to her lack of clothing, he did seem a little uncomfortable leaning in towards her, and he was careful to avoid touching her chest, but he hugged her nonetheless. _So warm. I now have a new way of getting out of here... But I don't know if I can bring myself to hurt something that is so warm... I should keep thinking on it later. _

Suddenly, the director yelled, "Dr. Shin! You fool, get away from her now!" Shin jumped away from her in terror, afraid of what she might do to him. Luckily, she figured out the best way to react. Akume cringed in terror from the director's voice and balled herself up against the wall and started crying. _Hook, line, and sinker. I can't believe that everything went so well. The director did exactly as I wanted him to do. Now this guy will trust me even more. He will lose all fear from being near me, and this incident will make me look all the more innocent and helpless._

Shin had nearly left the room in an instant, but he didn't take his eyes off of her. He saw how she reacted to the yelling. Even the guards were caught off-guard (pardon the pun), and relaxed their weapons a little. Shin stopped and turned back to her, her eyes were closed, so she didn't see him, but she heard the turn. After several seconds, she looked back up at him. "I-I'm sorry Shin." Still sobbing, she continued, "I didn't do something bad, did I?"

The director stared at her fixedly; he was still suspicious of her. Although, he was relaxed a little by her behavior. She acted as if she had no special abilities whatsoever; even though the testing recently showed that she is coming close to being able to render a handgun useless against her. In reality, however, she could protect herself from all but the strongest of rifles.

"What the hell is wrong? She didn't do anything!" Shin was obviously upset with the director, and he was sweating heavily. _He probably thought he was about to die. He can move fast... Crossing this room in the blink of an eye is an impressive feat._ _Well, maybe it isn't as difficult to an adult as it would be to someone my size. _

"It's okay, Akume, you didn't do anything bad." Shin began heading back to her, his face sorrowful, arms outstretched. _I wander if it's safe to get this close to a human. Maybe I should show him to respect me a bit more by taking off one of his arms? ... What am I thinking? That would ruin everything. If I play my cards now it can only end in defeat. No doubt that pesky instinct is trying to act up again. _"I'm sorry; I won't ask you to get so close again..."

Shin continued approaching her, however, "It's fine, Akume... Here, you can have this. I was saving it for a snack later." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small bar. It was filled with calories. Calories that Akume knew she needed. Her current diet made escape much farther from her mind, and made maintaining a thought difficult. Smiling pitifully, she accepted, "Thanpfs." Her voice had been somewhat muffled, as she began devouring it the instant she had it.

The sudden sweetness of the bar burnt her mouth, and she could actually feel the calories. Having had little but fish, rice, and bread for the last two years, she had completely forgotten what sugar tasted like.

After watching her finish, Shin waved goodbye, and left the room, at the same time, the guards left, and the director left the windowed room.

_I wander if the impressions I think I made on them, I actually made. I wander if my assumptions about the way most people think were off. _Farther outside, she focused her hearing especially hard so that she could hear a conversation between Shin and the director. Fortunately, she was able to.

"You were out of line. I said you could go in there, I didn't say you could get so close. What were you thinking? Do you know what she could have done to you?" Shin quickly responded, "I was hired here for a reason. I know exactly what she is capable of. I saw the data on her. I just... I had no idea you achieved it in such an inhumane way... I don't get it... How can you people live with yourselves?" The director was calmed, and his answer was difficult to hear, "She is the only one that you've seen... You've never seen one of them ripping people apart and laughing. You've never seen one of them standing over a begging person as they slowly mutilate him to death. Most of them killed their own families. Once those... Those monsters get started; the only way to stop them is to kill them. Kill them, or instead... Instead take them to a place like this. At least this way, we can gain some scientific knowledge off of them."

At this, Shin was taken aghast, "Akume killed her family? H... How many has she killed?" The director seemed upset. _If he answers honestly, Shin will be further taken by me. _"Akume is a special case. She never killed anyone. Actually, her family is still alive. One day we spotted her walking home from school. We took her down immediately, she didn't even try to resist. We found out later that her family was looking for her. We just told them she had contracted a terrible disease and we had to take her to both keep her from spreading it and to find a cure... Really the toughest part though is convincing them that she isn't fit to be visited."

_Yes... My... Family... Father... Mother... Big Brother... I miss them so much. But. If I leave. What will happen to them? Surely nothing bad... The house will be searched for me without a doubt. I just can't see them again for another couple of years. At least until the search parties for me have died down a lot._ _What a curse it was to be born with these horns, with these powers... My life was turned upside down; I was taken away from my family, friends, and my education. I am no longer treated as a human. Still, there is another side to this I suppose. This power, I can control it, and it is constantly becoming stronger. If it continues like this, eventually, I wander what I will be capable of. Also, it is thrilling to me, knowing that people have those mixed feelings. When they see me, I know they feel terror, and guilt. I love seeing that expression of fear on the faces of the guards. I love seeing that expression of a deep sadness on everyone who sees me... Hah, I'm pretty messed up, aren't I?_

The day went by with Akume sitting alone in her room, brooding, planning, and scheming. As always, she avoided a grin, and maintained expressions that ranged from calm to deeply sad. Being recorded all this time forced her to be very careful on her outward behavior.

The next day, very early in the morning, Shin decided to pay her another visit. It was, in fact... VERY early. Akume was still asleep. Only a handful of guards were on duty. There had been none going in with him.

Right when he opened the door, Akume woke up. It was obvious he was being especially careful and quiet about it, which indicated to her that he may not be allowed to visit her. _What's this guy thinking? I mean, I wanted him to sympathize with me, not treat me like a helpless little girl. He comes in alone? Gawd..._

Akume responds to his entrance by rubbing her eyes and yawning deeply as she says, "Sh-Shin?" Her voice startles Shin, as he was only just closing the door slowly, and was looking outside the room. He had not realized she had been woken. Upon hearing her, he quickly closed the door, turned around, and responded, "Akume. I'm sorry if I woke you... Well, it is 2 AM, so I guess it makes sense you would be asleep, huh?"

_Well, I might as well take advantage of the moment. _Tearing up slightly, Akume responds to him, "Thank you. You're treating me like a person, instead of a monster... Thank you." Of course, Shin is touched by her words, "I'm treating you like a person, because... Well, you are one, Akume. And no person deserves the treatment you have been given. Especially a person who's never done anything wrong."

_Interesting. He's just standing over there at the door... He's scared of me. Without any guards behind him to point guns at me, and insure that I realized I will die if I hurt him, he seems quite certain that I will kill him. Does he even know that there's a camera in here? _"Shin... Can you do me that favor again, like you did yesterday, please?" Unlike last time, Shin is hesitant, and remains standing at the door; he even lowers his eyes from her and looks at the floor beneath his feet, "I... I don't know if I can do that right now, Akume..."

Akume puts on her most innocent expression, "If it's okay, can you tell me why you came to visit me at this time of night, all by yourself?" _Did he plan on freeing me, but is suddenly getting cold feet? I should probably test him a bit. _"I... Um..." "Shin, do you bring a gun with you?"

At the asking of that question, Shin immediately goes from nervous to frightened. _I see. He did. Just in case I tried anything, or to shoot guards that got in the way of our escape, I can't be sure though. This guy makes things so difficult, it's now or never... _

Akume looks away from Shin, and towards the ground beneath herself, and takes a deep breath. Shin notices how she seems nervous, "I did bring a gun, but it wasn't to use on you, Akume. It was just one I carry with me all the time is all." "Shin... These chains on my arms, these chains on my legs. I can break them, if you'll help me escape."


	2. Chapter 2

It was an eerie night. To all whom were awake at the time, there seemed to be an aura of dread, something terrible was happening…

Shin looked at Akume, terrified. Still, he took a step towards her. "I will. But… If you can break the chains, why do you even need me?"

_I didn't know people could be this… I wonder if everyone is this gullible. _"I can't escape by myself… But since you have that gun, we can probably escape together."

Just then, the chains holding Akume broke apart on both her wrists and ankles, and she ran towards the door, and went right past Shin. "Can you open the door? If I open it without using that keycard thingy, an alarm or something might go off."

Shin looked like he was in shock, "Y-Ya… Sure." Reaching in his pocket, Shin fumbled about as he nervously opened the door, and headed through first. After scanning both directions in the hall, Shin turned back towards Akume, "It's all clear." Akume followed him out, and they ran towards the end of the hall, which led to a massive, shielded door. Shin opened it as well, and looked through, the same as before.

They did this process three more times before finally hearing a series of gunshots, followed by screaming, in the distance. Shin looked down to Akume, wide eyed, "What's going on? Is another escaping too?"

Akume had a look of shock on her face as he asked. _This is just too convenient. That's Lucy, isn't it? With her on the loose, no one will even notice I'm gone for a day at least. _"I don't know. We should get out of here fast." They both continued to run, until they reached a set of stairs. Shin quickly noticed that his keycard wasn't working as he tried unlocking it several times. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!!! It looks like I'm not authorized to open the exit door! It must be because I'm new and they don't want me to leave right away!!! What the hell are we gonna do now?!"

Akume visibly sighed, "Step back from the door." Shin appeared confused, but that confusion quickly changed as he realized what she was going to do. _Lucy escaping set off the alarm a few minutes ago, which means no one will notice that this door is torn open. _

In an instant, the door went from its closed, locked position to being scattered, blown into over a dozen pieces. Shin was again amazed by the power this small girl possessed, but pressed on none the less. They both ran up the stairs and onto the roof of the building, where they saw a helicopter; it had just been started.

Shin stopped upon seeing this, but Akume didn't. She was now sprinting towards it, as well as using two of her vectors to propel herself forward. She reached the door just before it closed, and held it open with a vector. With her fourth vector, she tore out the man sitting in the passenger seat, as her two vectors that had been propelling her shot her into it. The pilot was terrified as he saw his passenger flung out of the helicopter by nothing, and as he saw a small Diclonius instantly take the passenger's place. Suddenly, he felt a powerful force on his neck. "I won't hurt you if you just take me back to the mainland…"

The pilot simply stared at her, several long seconds passed with them in that position, when suddenly Akume heard a yell from the backseat, "You should probably do as she says, before she gets impatient." It was Shin.

Her vector still on the pilot's neck, even as they took off, Akume looked into the backseat to see Shin, and he was covered in blood. _Looks like I pulled out that passenger a little bit too hard. Oh well, It was my first time using a vector directly on a human… Interesting feeling. I suppose I can see why the others go through with it so often. _

Very quickly, the helicopter passed over the dark ocean and into the night sky.

**Please leave a review if you liked it at all! Any tips, suggestions, or constructive criticism will gladly be welcomed. Remember, I made this up out of boredom, so the main character is still malleable. If you have any ideas for her please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet night, seemingly peaceful. The birds in the sky were nearly all asleep. The endless roar of the ocean had a slight calming effect, and the scent of salt water sent a sharp sting into Akume's nose. As the helicopter flew quickly over the ocean, Akume was able to make out the shoreline in the distance.

Her vector still on the man's neck, she figured she should get to know him a bit. "Hey." She said relatively innocently to the pilot. His blatantly obvious nervousness becomes somehow even more apparent. He was already covered in sweat and shaking, having had a vector on his neck for over fifteen minutes straight. "Y-Yes?" "Just to pass the time, I thought I should get to know you a bit. What's your name?" "Higushi… Saibara Higushi." "I see, well Higushi, do you have a family?"

Higushi's face suddenly changed, and he quit shaking, "I've done as you asked, you have no reason to spite me like this." Akume sighed, "I see, you do then… So do I. Higushi, I wasn't spiting you by the way. There was no real meaning or threat behind that question; I was honestly just trying to pass time."

Shin was in the backseat, listening to the conversation. Akume's innocent, conversational tone somehow unnerved him. It did not seem befitting of her whatsoever.

Akume leaned out of her side door as the helicopter neared the ground, and Shin followed suit. Releasing her grip on Higushi, Akume decided to thank him, "Thanks, Higushi. Without your help I probably wouldn't have been able to escape. Thanks to you I can finally see my family again… Goodbye."

As she finished her statement, she leapt from the helicopter. True to her word, she did not harm the pilot, since he had taken her to the mainland. Shin followed her lead and leapt out of the helicopter as well.

_They have my escape on film, so I guess he probably wouldn't have it too well if he went back…_

Akume glanced across the shrouded beach. The darkness of the night comforted her, and the helicopter took off, heading back towards the island. _Now what am I going to do? Maybe I should just 'stumble' into a random apartment and… Take it…? No, if I kill someone, my primary "Just in Case" plan will be foiled. I have to maintain a strict leash on my instinct. Perhaps Shin can accommodate me… Best ask nicely._

"Sh-Shin? Do you have a place that we can stay?" Shin looked down at her. Her face had its usual shyness and timidity, laced with a hint of fear. "We can't stay in any of my family's places, and obviously not my own. I have a friend who lives nearby though… No one knows about our friendship, so it should be safe."

_I dodged a bullet there. This guy is making my plans fall into place much more quickly than if I had done this alone… After all, I have very little experience in this world; my plans may not have played out so well without him. So just to clarify with myself, for some reason, my plan from here is to wait until the search parties die out almost completely and return to my family, correct? _

Suddenly, Akume heard an answer, it was within her, but… It wasn't her answering, at least not completely. _It mustn't end there. This world has far too many things that need correction, no?_

Akume was stunned; it was a completely new voice, one she had never heard before. A third personality had risen up within her, and she knew she had to deal with it before it corrupted her further than her instinct had.

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, tips, etc. Please continue reviewing, and I'll continue updating. **


	4. Chapter 4

As the two began leaving the beach, it began to rain. Neither had an umbrella, and Shin was obviously made uncomfortable by the rain. Akume, however, paid it little notice. She was much too focused on her newfound freedom to care about getting wet.

The pouring rain dripped down her hair, and ran down her face, disguising the tears of joy she was shedding, as she managed to keep her face calm. The rain felt soothing to Akume's skin, and she was tempted to raise her arms into the air and start laughing.

It was then that Shin realized Akume was still naked. "Before we go and see my friend, you should put on this jacket," He began, as he took off his jacket and wrapped her in it, "When outdoors, it isn't good to wear nothing." Shin then courteously held himself over her and began walking fast, in a way to prevent her from being rained on excessively.

_I can't believe I'd forgotten something that simple. There would have been quite a lot of attention on me had I walked around like I was. Perhaps it would be best for me to keep him around for a while longer._

The city they found themselves walking into was, understandably, mucky. This of course could be blamed on the heavy rain that was falling at the moment.

After an agonizingly long time spent walking, Akume found herself standing in front of a door on the second story of an apartment complex, as Shin began knocking. After over a minute of knocking, at which point Shin seemed ready to give up, the door opened, if only a crack, as a man peered out. When he saw Shin, his eyes lit up, but as they drifted onto Akume, they became filled with confusion.

During this time, Akume tried to appear not only humble, but shy, scared, and helpless as best she could. "Hayato," began Shin, "Could you let us in, please? I'll explain everything." Hayato nodded and opened the door completely, waving his arm to signal them both in. To her discomfort, Akume couldn't help but notice that his eyes never left her.

"Before I explain, can you please let Akume clean up in your restroom? And you wouldn't happen to have anything she could wear, would you?" Hayato seemed to wake from a daze as he nodded, "Yes, the bathroom is down that hall all the way and then to your left. If you could wait here just a moment, my little sister left some clothes her last time my family visited, I'll go fish them out of the guest dresser."

Shin nodded at Hayato as he ran off to get the clothing.

_He's acting peculiar... The way he stared me down, the way he looked Shin in the eyes like that, and the way he actually RAN to get my clothes… What's going on?_

Before Akume could even say a word to Shin, Hayato had returned with a set of young girl's clothing. It was obviously made for someone older than she, but Akume stilled bowed in thanks to Hayato, accepting the clothing and making her way to the restroom. She probably really needed a shower. As she closed the door, she tuned in her near superhuman hearing to listen to the conversation that would inevitably go on. To her surprise, there was nothing.

She sat the set of clothing down beside the sink, and instantly began hearing speaking as she turned on the shower. Once it was warm, she decided to listen.

"…What the hell Shin! Was that a Diclonius? What are you thinking? Where did you get her? Why in hell did you bring her here?"

For several more minutes, Akume heard nothing but Hayato's endless stream of questions, not once pausing long enough for Shin to respond, until finally, it seemed he had run out of things to ask, and Shin began to recall all of the events which happened from when he first met Akume to how they arrived where they are now.

As Shin finished his story, Akume emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a pink shirt that was obviously designed to be cutely tight, although it drooped down near her knees, and white shorts that appeared designed to go halfway above the knee, which instead went halfway below. The socks she wore she had to roll over themselves several times over to get on, (and the undergarments will not be discussed.)

"Thank you very much for the clothing, Hayato." Hayato was obviously nervous around her, "N-not at all! I'm sorry that it's too big…"

_I suppose I should do my best to make a good impression if this is where I'm staying for a while. _

"Um," began Akume, "Is there somewhere I can sleep, please?" The man did not hesitate to respond, "Yes! Of course, you can have the guest bedroom. It's right beside the bathroom."

At the offer, Akume bowed deeply, hoping to give the impression of humble gratitude, and quickly made her way to the bedroom. She opened the door, closed it behind her, turned the lock, hopped onto the bed, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell them to me! This character is still somewhat malleable. **


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I'd like to thank Zaraenis, and all of you readers. Sorry about that wait, I had actually forgotten about this story lol! Anyway, I finally have finished my education, so I'll have more free time to write.**

Akume woke to the chirping of birds, as she noticed that the window to the room she was sleeping in was very lightly cracked. Outside her room, she heard Shin was still asleep, and Hayato was in the kitchen, probably cooking breakfast.

Looking around, she noticed a digital clock, displaying the time 5:57 AM, stacks and stacks of boxes, and the dresser that Hayato had gone through last night, still open. _Aside from being his guest room, it seems this dually serves as Hayato's storage room. _

Rolling out of bed, Akume noticed that she felt somehow different. _I feel stronger, healthier! Sleeping in an actual bed rather than naked against a blood caked tiled wall must be quite the improvement… It figures that I'd forget about something like that, too._

Again, to her surprise, the next thing she noticed was her reflection in the mirror that happened to be stationed against the wall just above the dresser. Her hair was a jumbled mess, her clothing covered in wrinkles, and both her face and right arm had red pillow caused wrinkles in them.

_Well, at the very least, if someone knew what I was and they saw me like this, they'd probably feel somewhat at ease. _

As she made her way out of the room, she quickly found herself heading into the kitchen. As she had expected, when Hayato saw her, his reaction was not stammering or fear, but a comical smile. "Good morning, Akume. I'm making miso soup, rice with nori, nattō, rice porridge, grilled fish, raw eggs, and I'll toss in a few pickled vegetables. That should be good for all three of us, don't you think?"

Akume went wide eyed, "That's amazing Hayato! Do you own a restaurant, or are you a professional chef?" At that, Hayato laughed, "No no! Although I used to work as a chef at a four star restaurant, I've moved on… Um… Would you like to go clean up in the restroom? There's a toothbrush still in the package sitting beside a small tube of toothpaste just under the sink."

Akume nodded, which quickly turned into a bow, "Thank you!" As Akume began closing the door to the bathroom, she heard Shin get out of bed. Immediately, Akume brushed her teeth, and noticed that there was blood, probably from the lack of dental hygiene she received from two years of being chained to a wall.

Afterwards, she stripped down and took a shower, using the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash that she had been in the process of being taught by her mother how to do alone when she was kidnapped. Of course, she had learned it upon reading the instructions alone and merely played along so as not to cause her mother any worry beyond her horns.

After drying off, she noticed that there was clothing which had been slipped beneath the door. As she put it on, she noticed it was several sizes smaller than the one she had used last night, but still looser than it had been intended. She realized then that the clothing should actually fit perfectly, and she was actually just very skinny.

_Well, it's a good thing I have an ex-chef cooking for me, I suppose. Hopefully I can gain a few pounds while I live here. _

All of the clothing was white silk, and as she put it on, she couldn't help but be steeped in curiosity as to where it had come from or where either Shin or Hayato obtained it.

Walking out, she decided that the origin of the clothing would be her first question to Hayato. Immediately, the smell of the breakfast hit her, and her former question slipped from her mind. She literally raced into the kitchen.

Shin and Hayato were just setting down the last dish as she entered. Immediately, Shin spoke, "Good morning, Akume. Uh… Where exactly did you get those clothes?" Hayato then responded, "I went out and bought them, as well as several others last night when I decided it was okay for the two of you to stay for a while. Anyway, enjoy breakfast."

At that, Akume began eating. When she was finished, she realized she had eaten very little compared to what they had expected. _I thought I would have eaten more too… It can probably be blamed on the shrunken stomach._

"Thank you very much, the meal was delicious. I'm sorry that I couldn't finish it…" They both nodded at her in understanding.

Akume sighed inwardly as she observed them eating, _It would seem Shin is still slightly nervous around me, from the way he keeps fidgeting and glancing at me. Worse yet, Hayato seems to be still terrified, he won't even glance towards me, and his hands are shaking so badly that he can hardly hold the food in his chopsticks… What can I do to alleviate their fear?_

**Thanks again for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about it, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to voice them. At this rate, Akume's malleability will be gone in no time :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd become disinterested in really writing anymore, but I found this on my computer and figured I might as well put out whatever I had left for the story. This was supposed to be chapter 6, but it's only partly through. Maybe I'll continue it, I honestly can't say if my interest will return or not.**

As the two rather uncomfortable men were finishing their meals, Akume's mind raced as to how she could ease their discomfort.

_I have to do something that would normalize me, something to set them at ease…!_

Akume spoke up, "Um… I don't like feeling as if I'm a freeloader… So, are there any chores or anything that I can do to help pay you back for all of this?"

Just as she asked, both Shin and Hayato had finished their meals, and Hayato responded after looking vexed for a couple of seconds, "Yes. There's all kinds of things that need doing around here, but you couldn't possibly be called a freeloader since you're only eight. Still, if you'd like to help, feel free to do whatever you think needs doing."

Her face lit up slightly as she saw he had become less unsure about her, but the fear was still there, "And uh, Shin. Could I talk for you for a minute please?" Shin smiled, "Of course, Akume, what is it?" Akume glanced between Shin and Hayato several times, until they got the message. Shin stood up and followed Akume to her room.

Once she had closed the door, Akume began whispering to Shin, "I can't stand it, it's like he thinks I'm going to kill him. Is there some way you could let him know how I've never done anything like that…" Akume went wide eyed for an instant, "Just uh… Don't mention that time that I hijacked the helicopter."

Shin nodded, "Yeah, I think I can do that. When I told him how we got here, I told him that we took an empty helicopter and I flew it here, so it'll work out pretty well." Akume started to smile, but her face quickly turned into a grimace as she brought her hands up to her head and knelt down, as her eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

_Oh no… That third personality is trying to take over…_

Looking worried, Shin decided he'd ask, "Akume are you okay?"

Akume looked up weakly, working as hard as she could to conceal the strain she was under, "Y-yeah, I'm fine… You should go and talk to him…" "Are you sure, I could…" Akume then interrupted him, rather harshly, "Go now." At that, Shin nodded and quickly left the room, closing the door on his way out.

After a few more seconds, her forehead was touching the floor as she struggled against the other personality. She heard her bed start to move and the dresser start to rock as she fought for control of her vectors. About three minutes of hellish struggle later, the fight subsided, and Akume took a deep breath of relief.

_I really need to deal with that thing… Perhaps I'll merge my mind with it the next time we fight over my body. On the downside, I'll take in some more violent traits like I did merging with my instinct; however, it should allow me continued safe and totally uninhibited control over my abilities. Hm… Whereas the personality of the instinct was rather homicidal, this one feels more like it has a god complex. It makes me curious as to what changes it will bring, and as to how much it will increase the power of my vectors. _

At that, Akume stood up and made her way out of her room, just as Hayato was beginning to clean up the dishes. "H-Hayato… I can do those for you." He nodded at her in thanks, obviously still nervous. "I'll be leaving for work, then."

As Akume was cleaning up and washing the dishes, she spared Shin several glances, as he was sitting down at the table, reading.


End file.
